


Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Dorks in Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shy!Geralt, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS FIC IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS!!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 19





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic after a few years of hiatus. Sorry if my grammar is all over the place. Enjoy!

Geralt made a habit of getting coffee every time he goes to work, only this day was different. Geralt was met with the soothing aroma of freshly brewed coffee as he entered the medium sized coffee shop near his apartment. He always found the smell calming, that’s why he enjoyed being here in the mornings. It had become his escape.

“One black coffee with two sugars, please” Geralt requested at the barista. 

As he was waiting, he looked around the coffee shop and his gaze landed on a stranger. Geralt didn’t normally stare at people, but he found this particular stranger ‘ _charming_ ’. _Go introduce yourself_ , the voice in his head insisted, but he dismissed that idea quickly, thinking that the stranger might find him weird. He is a stranger after all. The barista gave him his coffee and he left the establishment. He was immediately met with the busy streets of New York, just like everybody else, he proceeded to his work place.

He should've asked for the stranger's name, why didn't he? Frustrated with himself, he took a sip from his coffee. He continued his self grumbling until he reached their shop. It wasn't as big as other music shops, but it was enough.

"Where have you been? You're five minutes late!" Yennefer immediately told Geralt as he entered the establishment, to which he replied with a low-toned hum. 

"Why are you grumpier than usual?" Yennefer asked her brooding friend. Yennefer was like the sister Geralt never had. She always supported him in his decisions, and was always there for him when he needed help with almost anything. She knew Geralt like the back of her hand. That's why he didn't deny that he was grumpier than usual, because he knows that Yennefer can see through him.

"It's nothing, " He disregarded, even though it's evident that he is indeed grumpier. 

The day carried on with minimal clients, as usual. Busy days are a rare occurrence to them. He isn't surprised, most people prefer using streaming devices than buying records. The doorbell rang and Geralt's head snapped towards the entrance. There he is, the same stranger that he saw earlier. Yennefer glanced at Geralt and saw him staring at their client. Yennefer immediately caught up on what's happening. She kept in a silent laugh and nudged Geralt.

Geralt immediately came to his senses and sent a glare to Yennefer.

"Go assist him! He might need help," Yennefer ushered

Geralt gave her a menacing scowl, but obliged. 

"Good morning, Sir! May I assist you?" Geralt smiled at the blue-eyed stranger in front of him.

"Do you have lute strings available?" He requested

"Of course! If you would kindly follow me," He made his way to the third isle where they kept their instrument utilities. 

Yen watched the interaction from her spot behind the counter. She knows that her friend hasn't dated anyone since Renfri, so she knows that her friend might embarrass himself. That relationship left Geralt scarred for months. He wouldn't come out of his apartment and shut everyone out. It's a good thing that her friend is ready to leave that in the past. It's for the better. 

"I think I found it," The stranger exclaimed, holding up a pack of fifteen strings.

"Thank you so much, you're a life saver!" He thanked Geralt, who is currently frozen in place. Is it even possible to feel giddy with just a simple 'thank you'?

The stranger went to the counter to check out and after paying, he gave Geralt a smile and a wave as he left the establishment.

Geralt let out a loud groan.

"What?" Yen questioned

"I forgot to ask for his name..." He mumbled

_Maybe I'll see him again tomorrow_ , he thought


End file.
